Magi wars
by aging young rebel
Summary: The war is won; the dark lord is no more. But the victims of his evil still await vengeance. And the human world is not going to wait for the wizards to deal with it.England has her own defenders now, her paladins. The cleansing is about to start. R/R
1. prologue

Magi wars

Disclaimer: I obviously do not own harry potter or any of the persons talked about in this fanfic. I will attempt to never use the name of real life people as much as possible but they will be mentioned as part of the setting.

Prologue

20 years ago:

The conference room was stone quiet, the only sound that of a young minister aid reading off a list of names; each name echoed and with each echo the mood became heavier. The prime minister had heard all these names, in fact she had made a point of memorizing them, not just the names but the faces that went with each name.

The men that sat around the table were all seasoned politicians, and the only ones to know of the secret. Sometimes she wondered if her counter parts in other parts of the world had meeting like this, clandestine meetings with strangely dressed men and women that could do the most amazing of things with but a wave of their wands.

As each name echoed in the room the only man not dressed like all the rest flinched as if he was being whipped. Good she thought to herself, at least they understand guilt. Sometimes she was not sure if they had feelings like the rest of the humans living on this island; she understood that evil existed everywhere. But it took a special kind of evil to do some of the things that had been done to those people; those subjects of her majesty that she was oath bound to protect.

As the last name was read out loud the young aid turned and left, curiosity written all over his face, she knew that the other strangely dressed man outside would make sure that the young aid would remember nothing of what he had seen this day; another example of the kind of power they possessed.

The strangely dressed man fidgeted under the unforgiving stare of the Iron Lady. She let the silence last a little while longer hoping that he would break first and tell her something new for a change. Sadly he too, in his own way, was a politician and thus understood that he who spoke first lost the initiative.

"Mr. Underhill, do you know who those people where?" she asked.

"I don't rightly know Madam Prime Minister. Muggles I presume." He answered her not giving anything away. She hated how tight lipped he was, and she hated that silly name even more.

"Yes Mr. Underhill… Muggles. But not just any muggles, oh no, they were muggles that had died under.. well let us just say unusual circumstances. In fact in some cases these circumstances where downright evil and vile. Is there something you would like to share with me Mr. Underhill? Or am I to assume that these United Kingdoms have in some way angered god and it is his vengeance that is raining on the subjects of the queen?" she asked her voice barely contained to a civil tone.

The man fidgeted some more, rearranging his robes and smoothing his long beard. "Madam Prime Minister, I would like to first remind you that the treaty of Hebrides explicitly states that you are not to ask question of us or about our activities. Furthermore.." he did not have the chance to finish his sentence before she slammed her fist hard enough to make all table rattle.

"Do not quote me a treaty from 1588 Mr. Underhill." She bellowed and was satisfied with his cowering.

"These… these acts of villainy where perpetuated by your kind, and I do not care that more than five hundred years ago you made a storm that sank a few ships. You will explain to me what is happening in the here and now or by god I will show you what we did to the Argentineans" she internally cursed her temper; this was not how she had wanted this meeting to go.

The man that had been cowering before sat up straight and everyone in the room felt the lights go dimmer and the air grow colder. A few of the well-dressed men sank deeper in their chairs while others ducked under the table. The Iron Lady herself did not back down, but she felt fear run down her spine. Had she pushed him too far; images of what had been done to some of those families came to the for front of her memory. Bodies twisted in ways not even physically possible, skin flayed off, internal organs burned to ash without any external damage. The images terrified her but also fortified her resolve to get to the bottom of what was going on in her country.

"A STORM YOU SAY! WITHOUT OUR KIND AS YOU PUT IT, YOUR GREAT EMPIRE WOULD NEVER HAVE SURVIVED. WITHOUT US YOUR PRECIOUS QUEEN AND HER BLOOD LINE WOULD NOT BE SITTING ON THE THRON OF THESE ISLES. INSTEAD IT WOULD HAVE BEEN SOME SPANISH PUPPET. DO NOT PRESUME TO DOWN PLAY THE PAST." Where her voice roared like a lioness, his thundered like the heavens themselves.

And just as it started it stopped, he deflated like a balloon that had an air leak and sank deeper in his chair, "but you are right, we can no longer hide behind a treaty 500 years old. Forgive me Madam Prime Minister for my outburst." He said with a heavy sigh, as he covered his face with a hand that was slightly shaking.

"What would you like to know, I will say all I can but please understand the less you know the better for you?"

She sat down as well, barely containing a sigh of relief that she and the majority of the power behind her cabinet had not met an untimely and gruesome death.

"Just start from the beginning and tell me how I can protect my people" she answered her own temper considerably cooler.

And he did, he explained all he could, some of it made no sense to her; spell that controlled people's actions and memories, others filled her with dread. At the end he was nothing more than a shell of the man he was at the beginning and she was overwhelmed with worry.

She knew this man was capable of shattering rocks with a word, of throwing a tank half a mile away with a flick of his wrist but he could not even say a name; that was how much he was afraid. How could she rely on the wizards if they had already lost in spirit? And if she could not rely on them who could she rely on? Was this person who must not be named so powerful as to be the devil himself? She was not a very religious person, she played the role for her constituents but in her private life she always believed that depending on a greater power was foolish and weak, but now she found herself wanting to pray because there was nothing else she could do.

"What can we do Mr. Underhill? How can we help?" she asked.

"In all honesty Madam Prime Minister there is nothing you can do. All I can say is that we are not defeated, there are those that are fighting back and we will put more energy in patrolling the muggle world to insure that no more of your people get caught in the cross fire."

After a few more question and vague answers the meeting was ended. She dismissed her cabinet except for her minister of war and defense.

"What do you think?" she asked him as she reached for a Jin and tonic that a servant had brought in a few minutes ago.

"I think we should not have waited this long to form contingency plans, I think the ministry of war should have been in on this from the get go and I most certainly think that we should not be hiding under our beds while freaks on broomsticks slaughter innocent people." He said.

She waved away the recriminations not wanting to go down this road; it did little to help the situation and bemoaning the decision of her predecessors for half a millennium was something that she felt was an easy out, and she never took the easy road if the right road was harder.

"I also think that I may have an answer. I will not be able to implement it now but if we survive this situation then having a backup plan would be a good idea." He said with the conviction of a military man.

She motioned for him to continue speaking not daring to hope that a solution was possible.

"When I was young and with M.I.6 we had a mission to uncover and destroy a secret soviet base in the wilds of Canada. There I met someone… a woman… that could do amazing things with but a thought. For me it looked like magic but she explained that it was something anyone could do with a bit of hard work. Yes there were those that would always be better, natural talent, but that did not preclude anyone from learning. She taught me a few things while I recovered from a gunshot wound in her cabin; and I can tell you this madam what she taught me has saved my life through 3 different wars and countless suicide missions."

"And what did she teach you? Please do not be coy with me, it does not suit you or this situation one bit." She asked feeling history hanging in the balance.

He took a few deep breaths and reached out with his hand; the glass in here's start to shake, having nothing to do with her jangled nerves, and floated out of her grasp. As it hovered in midair, the ice cubes in side floated out followed by the liquid; for a few minutes all three items flew around separate of each other before he willed them back in the glass and the glass back in her hand.

As she sat thunderstruck eying the glass for any wires or tricks that may have helped explain what she had seen her mind was going through a hundred different pathways at once.

"Explain" was all she asked as she set the glass down and turned her steely gaze back to the general.

"Ma'am, I am not a wizard, the only formal training I have had was what she taught me and a few others like her that I have searched out. In fact that little display was all I could do; telekinesis has never been my forte. The skill that I find most useful and the one that I have honed is the ability to… sense I suppose is the only way to truly explain it, to know where danger was and to feel the trajectory of a bullet so as to not be in its path." He said trying to offset the distrust he saw in her eyes; it had been a calculated risk and one he hoped would pay off by forming what he had dreamed of since that cold day in the wilds of Canada.

"As things stand now, we are at a disadvantage. These Homo-Magi, yes we cannot call them Homo-sapiens since they do not see themselves as like us in the least, have a near insurmountable advantage. Technology could bring us close but the trouble with technology is that anyone can use it, not just us. And the fact that they do not feel the need to use it means that they find it useless. What we need is a way to bridge the gap between us and them. To if not put us at equal footing at the very least not have us as their slaves." He pressed on not wanting her to dwell too deeply on what she had seen.

"Are you suggesting that I fight fire with fire, that I birth a monster that would potentially turn around and destroy me? Just a minute ago you called them freaks and said they should be even classified as human and now you want me to fund making more of them!" she demanded her temper flaring at the perceived betrayal of one of her most trusted ministers.

"Ma'am it is them that think they are not like us, the ones that are true blooded as he called them do not even see us as being human. What they did to those innocent families is what a child does to a fly when he removes its wings. He does not feel guilt because it is something beneath him. What I just did I learned like anything else, and yes it can be taught because I have passed this knowledge to others in my platoon that i believed had the right mindset to do it." He said trying to reason with her and keep the worry that his gambit had failed before it could even start.

"These muggle born mages he mentioned, they are the natural talent she talked about but instead of helping humanity they are snatched up from an early age by them and mind washed into thinking of themselves as being more than human, rather than humans with a different skill set. Why should we allow them to have our youth when we can be using them to defend others, and not just the talented ones, anyone that wants to learn." He pressed on with his attack feeling he had drawn blood by mentioned the human born mages.

She got up and started pacing the conference room showing on her lower lip, a habit she had tried to kill because she knew it was a tell that gave her away when she was troubled.

"And how do we know they will not turn on us, what should we call them… Homo-sapiens superior. What is to stop them from forming their own society like the wizards and look down on the ones that have not had the training or the natural gift hum!" she demanded knowing deep down that she was not trying to counter his argument because she did not agree with it but because she wanted to make sure that all the possible problems would be guarded against.

"Indoctrination ma'am. We get them from an early age and drill it in their heads that they are here to serve humanity not the other way around. Besides if we want an effective strike force it is the only way. She explained to me that unless an apprentice is trained from an early age he or she could never achieve full mastery over the force they would wield" he explained knowing that this would be the breaking point, if she could get past this then his dream of super soldiers would be a reality.

"Damn it John, you just said that is what they do, are we to become like them to beat them. Do you expect me to kidnap children and turn them into super powered fighters? How is that not going to come back and bite us in the ass!" she nearly screamed.

"I expect you ma'am to think of the kingdom as a whole, we are not brain washing them or hiding them away, we will be giving them a new skill set. In war sometimes we do things that we would normal be against but we do them none the less because we have the obligation to protect the masses, even if it means sacrificing the few." He said firmly slightly disappointed that the Iron Lady was not living up to her reputation.

"And where will you get these children?"

"There are hundreds of wards of the state, youth that are slipping through the cracks as we speak. In a few years times they will be nothing more than thugs and whores leeching of the country. Let me turn them into something they would be proud off, productive members of the society, guardian angels that will have all their needs taken care of by the country they will defend." He answered feeling her last line of defense crumbling.

She rested her head on the back of the chair she was standing behind, weighting the lives of children that would have their freedom taken away from them, she was too pragmatic to think that the army would ever give them the freedom that John was talking about, against the chance that those same children would have those same freedoms taken away from them by wizards and witches.

Her eyes fell on the list of names of the innocent people that had died in a war they did not even know existed. One name in particular grabbed her attention, Emily Watson. A child of seven years old that had been murdered with the rest of her family for reasons unknown to normal humans. The reason that Emily stuck in her mind was because of the way she had died; the picture of the crime scene had haunted her dreams for the past few days. In the morning she was told that the paramedic that had found her had commit suicide, his letter mentioned that he thought that only the devil could do that and that the end times where coming.

How many more Emilys would there be before the wizards cleaned up their mess, if they cleaned up their mess; wouldn't Emily's life been more useful as a guardian rather than a smear on a wall. She held back a bitter laugh, she was trying to justify the decision she knew she had already made. What made her such a good prime minister, in her own opinion, was the fact she had never needed to do that when she made a tough decision she knew was the right one, hard road it is then.

"John. No member of this administration or any other is to be connected to this program." She said as she righted herself. "I want your resignation letter by morning and a war plan by the end of the week, including a budget for this academy of yours. Also I want the names of all the children you will be teaching, who they are, where you found them, everything. If I am going to sell them to slavery I want their names itched in my memory." She said her voice finally steady, a decision was made now all she had to do was live with it.

"Right away ma'am, you will have everything by the end of the week." He said. He loved her like he had never loved another woman. This was the person that was going to bring England to a new golden age.

As he turned to leave she called out to him, "Oh and John, if any of this comes out, I will personally throw you to the mob that will be coming for my head and watch you burn first. Is that understood?"

A shiver ran up his spine, "Understood Ma'am." He replied and saluted her before leaving her alone looking over the list of names; wondering if they would curse her name for using them as the excuse for setting in motion events that may shatter the world.

2 years ago:

The prime minister hung up the phone, not believing what he had been told. The past three months have been difficult to say the least. The causality list from the war had grown by five more names, a road side bomb. M.I.6 had informed him that they had leads on an attack that may take place within the next few weeks.

And now he was told by the woman that he idolized as the embodiment of what a politician should be that the man standing before him and everything he was told about the academy of gifted youth was true.

He remembered his first day as Prime Minister, he was brought into this very same office by his predecessor and was told he would be let in on the greatest secret of the government had. At first he had thought it would be that aliens were real, a flight of fancy he had never really gotten over from his youth. Instead he learned that witches, wizards, dragons, giants and everything from the fairy tales existed; not only existed but were everywhere.

A few years later a portly man with hat in hand and popped out of a painting that hung on the wall and told him that a great evil had risen again, but not to worry everything was well in hand and not to worry his head over it. Then the murders started, first they were blamed on acts of nature, unusual weather phenomena, wild animals escaped from private zoos and accidents.

It was not until the murders became more brazen that the file from 18 years ago was shown to him. He had immediately summoned the minister of magic, but instead of the same old chap that had greeted him before this one was younger and oozed contempt. He was told it was not his business and he should mind his tone of voice. When he demanded that the minister account for his and his kind's action he was thrown across the room with a flick of the wrist.

His body guards that rushed in to help were frozen in place with a word. The man told him to cower before his betters and that he was not to be bothered again. The next day as he sat in his office still reeling from what had happened this man walked into his office unannounced and told him that England was not without her defenders, her paladins.

And now here he sat with a declaration before him drafted by his predecessors that, if he signed it, would declare war on the wizarding world, a covert war to be sure but war none the less. Not fought with plans and tanks but with spells and the force.

The only thing he could think of was the line from the bible: "thou must not suffer a witch to live." This was more than just a fight for the freedoms of his fellow Britons but a holy crusade against the devil's minions on earth.

Without reservation, and with memories of the humiliation not a day old still fresh in his mind, he signed the document. Let the heathens be wary the might of god and country were going to rain down on them.

England had her paladins.

After thoughts:

Wow that was a loooong prologue but I think it was needed to set the tone of the story. And for those that are thinking it yes I will say it out lound: wizards vs. jedi.

Comments always appreciated, constructive please no flames.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: the present.

Three years since prologue:

Harry Potter walked hand in hand with one of his best friends looking to the entire world like a young muggle couple very deeply in love. Between there innocent displays of affection, neither one of them wanted to anger their respective partners, one of whom was not too far away watching them through a magical spy glass, Harry had to fight the urge to not scratch at the fake beard he was wearing.

Death eaters have gotten into the habit of carrying around a new magical item called a trueball, which would glow green when anyone that is under the influence of polyjuice potion was within the vicinity. So the aurors had to use non-conventional, at least for witches and wizards, means of being able to get close to their targets to be able to spring their trap and not allow them time to disapparate.

As to why he and Hermione were the lucky two aurors stuck with the task of getting close enough to confirm the target is all thanks to Peter Pettigrew. It had been his tactic of hiding among muggles and when he was about to be captured, casting a devastating area spell killing dozens of them and escaping in the confusion.

The new generation of death eaters had taken it a step further; they build their safe houses besides schools, hospitals anything that would give the aurors pause before attacking. It was after the second incident of mass causalities among the muggles that the ministry had changed its tactics to compensate for their underhandedness.

Unlike many other wizards, Harry still read the muggle news and he knew how far reaching those two attacks had been. Sadly some death eaters read the same newspapers and had gotten into the habit of committing such attacks, using the Imperius curse on a pillar of a minority community and have him publicly take credit for the attack. Ethnic tensions in England had gotten so bad because of this that visible minorities now traveled in groups for protection, sadly this gave the average Briton a reason to fear them even more.

Harry knew that the only way to ease tension was to lock up all the death eaters but that was harder done then said. Unlike the last time that the dark lord had been defeated, none of the death eaters at the battle of Hogwarts could talk their way out of being implicated. So those that were not captured went into hiding, they represent the old death eater guard.

The new guard, were true blood wizards that had gotten a taste of their ideal world, one without muggle born or blood traitors. The recent election of Ms. Hillary Fletcher, a half-blooded witch, to the position of minister of magic further polarized the wizarding world; they were close to a full wizard and witch civil war. With the normal humans stuck in the middle it seemed.

As to answer the previous question, the reason it was him and Hermione and not two other aurors, without jealous partners, that had to do this was because most non-muggle born wizards or witches stood out like a sore thumbs among the normal masses; thus making them easy to spot by the death eater watchers. So far the two of them had gotten past two such watchers and were close enough that all they had to do was, wait for the signal to cast the net.

Suddenly Hermione twirled him around blew a kiss in his direction and a rather sultry wink. Harry couldn't help but smile, knowing that neither of those where meant for him but for his other best friend watching from a safe distance. What made Harry truly happy was that his two friends' relationship was finally on solid ground; for a while he feared he would have to make a choice between them.

It had all started the year after the Hogwarts war, both he and Hermione had registry to finish their final year there and get their degrees, it was a record in Hogwarts' history with the most number of people retaking a year; none of the students of that year had actually had a chance to do their final exam. Distressingly Ron decided not to attend; instead he wanted to spend a year traveling abroad and find himself.

Harry had felt betrayed by his friend's decision, thinking that Ron had finally gotten over this hiccup of his about who he really was only to go back to square one. Hermione was devastated, they had only been going out as an official couple less than a year and he already wanted to leave. Worst of all Ron did not want to travel in the wizarding world but the muggle one; he had not even wanted to bring his wand along, thankfully between his family and his friends they convinced him that a lot of death eaters would consider it a feather in their caps if they were the ones to kill him.

Unfortunately traveling in the muggle world meant that Ron had no way to stay in contact with Hermione except for letter he would send to her parents' home, who then drop it off at the ministry of magic who then owled it to Hogwarts. Harry still remembered the dark day when Ron had left, Hermione had cried on his shoulder for hours, blaming herself for not making him feel more like a man; that was the first time that Harry could remember hating Ron.

As far as Hermione was concerned she and Ron were through, she started dating Justin Finch-Fletcher, the nephew of the current minister of magic. But as promised every other week a letter from Ron was dropped in her lap; at first she threw them away, Harry would dig them out of the trash and save them knowing that she would want to read them later.

It was not until three weeks passed without a letter that Hermione had gotten worried, she had another hysterical fit worrying that since she had not answered he had forgotten about her. Going through older letters she was relieved, in a way, to discover that none of them had any return addresses and that Ron did not expect her to answer since he never stayed in a place long enough to receive letters.

In true Ron fashion he explained his decision in the letters better than he ever could in person and Harry had to admit it was a good reason. In short as far as Ron was concerned Hermione was the woman he would spend the rest of his life with. But even though she knew everything about his world he knew nothing of hers, the muggle world, so he decided to travel her world as one of its own to truly understand her and to truly feel he is worthy of her. That weekend Harry had the unfortunate chance of seeing first hand women in turmoil, something that is usual only reserved for their close female friends. Hermione went from gushing loving words for the sweet fool, to cursing his chauvinistic idiocy, to crying tears of joy, to nearly tearing the letters up out of her urge to strangle Ron and finally worry about why no new letters had appeared.

Delightedly the next week two letters showed up, a mix up with the muggle mail had delayed the previous one. From then it started a trend, Hermione would sulk around for two weeks, be ecstatic for a few days only to go back to moping around. This continued until after Christmas when during a night drinking at the three broomsticks a parcel was delivered to their table.

It was address to the both of them as "Ron's late Christmas gift". Hermione opened it without hesitation, a foolish move seen through hindsight. In it was something both of them knew from their days living normal lives, a cell phone. "Oh Ron you sweet idiot." Was all Hermione could really say about the gift.

Harry was never sure how many normal witches and wizards knew that everyday muggle technology did not work around or in the wizarding world. Hermione had a theory as to why this happened, she hypothesized that the reality paradigm of the wizarding world could not accept ideas like micro-chips and receivers; thus things that where high level technologically, computers, cell phones in fact most machines that in the eyes of the laymen muggle appeared to be magic did not work. When she first brought up the subject to one of her university professors he was so intrigued that he talked the university into giving her a grand so she can study this more.

Since neither one of them were expecting much of the thoughtful if useless gift, when it rang they nearly jumped out of their skins. Looking down at it neither one of them could figure out what to do, also the strange sound had attracted the attention of the other students lounging around the cauldron. Finally Hermione picked it up and flipped it open: "Hello?" she asked hesitantly.

"Oy! I'm not a complete idiot you know! Just remember who m'dad is, I may not have grown up with them like you and Harry but I sure as hell grew up around muggle tools when they went boom because of magic." Ron's peeved voice could be clearly heard through the cell phone.

"RON!" Hermione cried in surprise and joy.

"The one and only, how you doing 'mione?" he replied with his usual cheerful self. Hermione couldn't believe how good that silly nickname of his sounded when it was said by him.

"But how?"

"I got the idea in Los Angeles, blimey but everyone and their dog has one there. Anyway i spend Christmas at my parents place and got to talking with m'dad; one thing led to another and what you are holding in your hand is the end product." He explained proudly.

Hermione didn't really care as to the how, all she could think about was his voice and how she missed him terribly.

"Wait so you were at your parents! How come Ginny didn't tell me that she saw you?" she asked, trying to give Ginny the benefit of the doubt before she bit her head off for not telling her.

"Don't be mad at Ginny 'mione, I asked her not to tell as to not ruin the surprise." He explained quickly knowing how volatile the Granger temper really was, besides the only reason his sister had agreed not to tell Hermione was because he had bribed her by promising to make her a cell for her next.

"Oh Ron, I don't care about a bloody phone as long as I can see you or at the very least have someone tell me you're okay." She said hating herself for being sappy but not being able to help it.

"'mione the phone is the gift not the surprise… at least I hope it is a surprise for you and not for me." Before Hermione could ask him to elaborate more she heard a gentle rapping on the window besides her.

She couldn't turn her head, her mind was giving her a hundred things that could have knocked on the window, a confused bird, a branch, Ginny wanting to catch her attention; she didn't want to turn around and be disappointed. Another rap on the window glass and Harry's delighted expression as he looked outside gave her courage to risk disappointment and look out.

And there he stood in all his lanky glory, with a phone to one ear and a duffle bag over the other shoulder and an expression stuck between happiness and worry. "He grew taller!" was the first thing that crossed her mind; he had also gone against the tradition of his other brothers and had cut his hair short. He had also lost a lot of weight; the heavy bomber jacket he wore couldn't hide that fact from her.

She could not guess as to how long she sat there looking out at him standing in the gently falling snow and hearing his breathing through the phone. A rather painful kick under the table snapped her out of her daze, and she noticed that worry was fast taking over the happiness on Ron's face.

Dropping her gift and not giving a damn about the weather outside she made a mad dash outside barely giving Ron enough time to put his own phone in his pocket before she plowed right into him knocking them both to the snowy ground. Harry had been sure at the time, and still is, that if Madam Rosmerta rented out rooms to students he would not have had a chance to spend any time with his best friend. Not that that stopped Hermione from snogging Ron right in the middle of the street until a passing teacher had pull them apart with magic.

That evening it felt like old times, the three of them sitting around drinking mead and swapping stories. Unlike most times it was Ron that was the story teller, regaling them with tales of places he had been and the things he had seen. In way Harry was jealous of Ron, for he had seen more of the muggle world then Harry and Hermione ever had even though they live most of their lives in it.

Soon after they were joined by Ginny and George, who due to Christmas being his busiest time had not had a chance to go home and see his brother. Between retelling some of his stories, Ron was assaulted by questions from his brother as to how the phone worked.

After a demonstration, he had called his dad who had the only other working phone apart from Hermione's; he explained that they were still working out a few bugs. For one you can hear what people were saying even before they picked up and that the range was not all that great still.

That night was important for reasons other than his two friends reuniting, at the end of that year; George sold the shop and, after a long legal battle with the ministry of magic about using muggle artifacts, opened WizCom Inc. the first wizarding telecommunication company.

Harry was pulled back from the past when Hermione's cell phone, the original one that Ron had given her, rang.

"Hello mum!" Hermione answered a twinkle in her eyes telling anyone that had eyes to see that the person at the other end of the line was the one she truly loved.

"How come I have to be mum, didn't we agree I was your cousin!" Ron answered back trying to sound upset but loving these few moments with his girlfriend before she went into battle; how he hated not being able to be by her side.

"Oh mum you know I can't call you that, it would be too strange." Hermione played along nearly forgetting that she was about to go into battle with people that would not hesitate to kill her.

"And you think calling your boyfriend mum is any better, blimey 'mione I think you have issues we really need to address one of these days."

"How about you punish me when I get home mum because I've been such a bad girl." Harry could not help but take a gulp that he was sure his friend on the other end of the line had taken as well. Hermione, both the two men had decided, got frisky before a battle and the more she grew out of her shell the more she discovered she liked teasing her boyfriend like this.

Ron for his part had to cough a few times and give a police officer besides him a dry look when the other one chuckled a bit at the MI 5's agent's discomfort. Ron knew he had to keep his head in the game, not only was he the backup in case anything went wrong with the auror assault team but he had to keep these muggles away from the battlefield.

It had surprised a lot of people when Ron had decided to go to work at the ministry of magic in the muggle affair bureau. Money was no longer an issue for the Weasley family after the opening of WizCom. Even though the phones never took off with the older generations every young witch and wizard had one, professor McGonagall was quoted as saying that she could not believe that the blasted Weasley brothers still managed to disrupt her class even though none of them were at Hogwarts anymore.

He was still the co-founder of the company and had a position at the director table but the life of a business man was not what he wanted, he left that to George, the president. Instead he had fallen in love with muggles and decided that he would follow in his father's footsteps. Normally a position in muggle affairs was not the most glamorous, but after it was determined that death eaters were hiding among them a decision to bridge the gap between wizard law enforcement and muggle law enforcement was agreed upon from both sides.

And Ron was chosen to be that bridge, the muggles gave him a rank in their MI 5 organization as a special agent with far reaching powers, at least where it would be needed to clear a street like tonight. And the ministry of magic put him under the aurors leadership structure. Hypothetically he was under the command of Harry, who was squad leader, in reality as long as a mission was in the muggle world he called the shots as to when they can start.

Also it was his duty to insure that the wards that the team was setting up held, and was backup in case they needed any. Not that he hoped they would, he had not been in a wand fight in a year and was rusty to say the least.

"Okay luz, back to business. See that Asian couple walking by? They are the last of the pedestrians. I managed to close the street for ten minutes so you guys better be fast about it." Ron said all business now.

"Okay mum after I have Asian for dinner I'll be home in ten minutes," Hermione responded giving Harry all the information he needed.

"'mione be careful… I love you." Ron managed to say before she hung up, hating himself for breaking protocol like this but knowing he would hate himself even more if he had not said it.

"I love you too Ron, I'll see you in ten minutes" she whispered back not caring that she may break her cover.

As Harry watched the Asian couple walk passed, he could not but worry that the newest member of his squad had done his job right. His squad consisted of him and Hermione as the spear head, it was their job to rush the death eater safe house, while Williamson and Katie Bell took care of the watchers and acted as backup in case more death eaters showed up trying to trap Harry and Hermione in a cross fire.

The last member of the team and the newest was Richard McGonagall, great nephew of professor McGonagall, who due to his animorph ability was given the most important task; setting up the wards around the safe house without being seen.

Harry had reservations about giving Richard, who was much older than Harry but had joined the aurors only recently, this task. The trapping wards where the height of wizardry, their primary task was to stop anyone from disparating from within the confines of the wards but it is their secondary ability that proved most useful.

They acted like an intricate confusion spell on muggles; as far as the police officers that had blockaded the street, under Ron's order, were concerned all they would see is an empty street with maybe some fireworks. Their minds would justify what they saw and prevent them from truly understanding it and in case a muggle somehow got past them and tried to enter the warded section he would unconsciously turn around or stop, preventing them from getting in harm's way.

Sadly the wards were difficult to set up and even a small mistake would mean that the death eaters inside will escape the minute he and Hermione rushed in, or worst reinforcement would appear and turn the tides of battle. Still professor McGonagall had vouched for her great nephew and he had passed all the tested needed to perform the necessary incantations to set them up.

As the Asian couple turned a corner a car honk rang out, Ron's signal for everyone to act. Without a second thought, trusting Williamson and Katie to take care of the watchers, Harry and Hermione broke into a run towards the death eater hide out; just as they were about to crash in he felt the wards go up and let out a breath of relief he did not know he was holding in.

This patch of death eaters had set up base in an old deli under a kindergarten, thankfully at this time of day no one was in it, but they could not afford for it to be damaged. Their last report put three death eaters and two muggles under the Imperius curse inside; one of the death eaters was their main target: Rabastan Lestrange. Both Harry and Hermione wanted Rabastan, not only because he was an original death eaters but because he was also one of the dark wizards that had tortured their friend Neville Longbottom's parents into a catatonic state.

"Bombarda Maxima" Harry bellowed as the spell blasted the front of the store open and both he and Hermione let loose a barrage of stupfication spells into the deli targeting the muggles, taking them out and removing as potential hostages.

Thankfully the two young death eaters made the mistake of trying to disparat only to be knocked flat on their backs because of the wards, making them an easy target for the two aurors to paralyze them. Unfortunately Rabastan was a veteran death eater and had not made the same mistake, instead of trying to escape he cried out "Serpansotia" conjuring two snakes that slithered towards the unconscious muggles.

"STOP" commanded Harry in parseltongue pitting his will against the enchantment on the snakes to attack the helpless staff members of the deli. While he was busy with the snakes Rabastan made a dash for one of the windows. Hermione tried to stop him but made the mistake of aiming her stupefy spell too high, giving Rabastan the chance to counter it and reflect it back at her, knocking her back and out.

As the snakes bowed their heads to Harry he took a second to check on Hermione and made sure that she was only knocked out and ran after Rabastan, knowing that if the death eater got out of the warded area he would go so deep into hiding that they would probably never find him again.

He jumped through the window that his prey had so kindly blown out in his escape and into the alley. The wards covered this alley and another city block around the deli, as long as Harry caught up with the death eater before he left the area he was sure he could subdue him.

As he got close to the end of the alley, where it led to a back parking lot, he heard a strange humming sound slicing through the air. Diving into a roll as he exited the alley, not wanting to give Rabastan an easy target if he was waiting for him, he came up and was greeted with an unusual sight.

Standing over the decapitated body of Rabastan was a man in strange robes wearing what looked like a futuristic knight's helmet and holding a glowing red sword. Before Harry could command him to drop his weapon, the man extended his arm and a wall of force hit Harry and propelled him backwards into the wall behind him.

As he was flying backward, Harry hurled a stupefy spell at his attacker and was astounded when the knight parried it with his glowing sword. But the spell was still enough to send his attacker reeling back and the hand holding the sword went limp at his side; then Harry's vision went white as he hit the wall. The last thing he saw before he lost consciousness was the man jumping a full three floors straight up to land on the roof of the adjacent building and take off.

"…ha… harr… HARRY, mate you okay?" Ron's voice came from a distance as Harry regained consciousness.

The young auror shook his head, and nearly vomited from the sudden movement and looked over at his friend who was half carrying half dragging Hermione with him, who looked about as good as Harry felt.

"Blimey mate, what happened?" Ron asked pointing towards the body of Rabastan.

"Not really sure, there was another wizard here, or at least I think it was a wizard. He's the one that nicked Rabastan's head clean of his shoulders." Harry answered still trying to stop from puking and knowing he would have to spend the night at the infirmary.

"Well whatever it was we need to move. Katie is taking care of damage repair; Williamson is moving the prisoners and we'll leave the disposal of the body to Richard. I've got to get the two of you to the infirmary." Ron said taking charge of the situation knowing that he had only maybe another five minutes before the police would get curious and investigate.

Nodding his agreement Harry let his friend pick him and help him out of the parking lot. As they made their way clear of the crime scene, the only thing Harry could think about was the sword that the strange held. Unless Harry had been hit harder then he thought, he was sure that the hilt of the sword looked nothing like something from the wizarding world. In fact he could swear that it looked mechanical; and that was not a spell that had hit him, it was something else.

"What is going on?" was the only thing he could ask himself.

End chapter 1,

Afterthoughts: well here we go finally getting into the actual story. I may have OOC some of the cast but I like to think that they have evolved some since their teenage years. Also to answer the question that some of you are thinking I have mad love for the Ronster, out of the three he was the most human in my opinion, ironic since he is the only one raised by wizards.

I had a tough time trying to describe the sound of a lightsaber without relying on made up words like: zooohng or bhluuum anyway if someone can figure out how to better describe it, it will help later on when I have more than one light saber duel. As always reviews are always important since they make me want to write no flames since that makes me want to kick puppies. Cute puppies with sad eyes and three legs.


End file.
